


relief

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: In his rare moments alone, Marco indulges himself.Prompt #19: masturbation.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	relief

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this,, exactly 2 months ago i'm pretty sure it was one of the first kinktober fills i completed

While Marco didn’t have the highest sex drive, nothing relieved the stress of a division commander’s work quite like a much-needed orgasm.

While he had plenty of stamina thanks to his regenerative abilities, he only ever needed one round to feel satisfied. He liked to take his time with it, starting with slow strokes and speeding up when he was about to come. It felt better that way, to prolong the feeling, to make himself wait for relief.

He was naturally quiet during such a time; only a pleased sigh slipped past his lips when he tipped over the edge.


End file.
